Apocalypse
by AnotherOddOne
Summary: When Lyoko and Earth both are pressed with a terrifying crisis. The team and X.A.N.A. must work together if they want to save either world! UlrichxYumiJeremyxAelitaOddxHeidi
1. Kidnapped

Okay, this is my first fic on this site. You can critique it, just don't flame me!

**Apocalypse**

Odd flew forward as he was devirtualized, and Aelita, across the clearing yelled.

"Yumi, Ulrich, protect Aelita, there are two Tarantulas heading your way!" Jeremy yelled at them, tapping away on the keyboard.

"Super Sprint!"

Ulrich sped up, deflecting the Tarantula's blasts off his sword. "Yumi, get Aelita to the activated tower!" Yumi nodded, as the Tarantula's roared with fury, and continued firing at Ulrich. "Yumi, I'm sending you the Overwing!" Yumi nodded as she ran. "And there's some Roachsters behind you!"

And a couple lasers flew through the air next to them as the hovercraft materialized and the two hopped on. And once they were in the air, Yumi let her fan fly, taking out two of the Roachsters.

"Triplicate!"

The Ulrichs spread out, taking on the two tarantulas. One was taken down, and simaltenously, the two virtual heroes leaped into the air, and brought their swords down on the X.A.N.A. insignia. Then leaped over their backs, the other one dematerializing as the real Ulrich hit the ground, the two tarantulas exploding behind him.

Yumi, at the same time, was swerving the hover vehicle around the tower, and urged Aelita to hop off. She hopped off to the ground, as Yumi took another throw at the Roachsters.

Aelita walked into the center of the firs platform, the X.A.N.A. insignia lighting up as she continued, then she floated upward.

Outside, more Tarantula's had appeared, and Ulrich and Yumi were fighting them with all their might.

She landed on the second platfrom, on the insignia lighted up all at once.

A shot lands on Yumi's shoulder, and Jeremy excalims: "Yumi, you've only got 30 life points left!" And the Tarantual takes another shot, Ulrich jumps infront of her, and is devirtualized.

She walks up to the center of the platform, a screen appears, and she puts her palm on it. And the screen displays "AELITA".

Yumi, reflects blasts off her fan, and manages to destroy one of three Tarantulas, but the next blast knocks it out of her hand, and one moves in, aiming it's blast.

A password screen appears, Aelita types on the screen, and the words "CODE: LYOKO" appear. The walls of the tower fall in.

The blast stops directly infront of Yumi's face.

"Back to the past, now!" And Jeremy taps the Enter button. Sending a wave of energy through the town, sending it backwards through time.

Odd presses a few buttons on the machine, places the styrofoam cup under the dispenser, and it's filled up, and he starts drinking it. And they hear the bell ring. "Great, another lesson from Ms, Hurtz we've already learned." Ulrich laughed. "C'mon Odd, maybe this time she won't flunk you!"

Aelita was walking through the dormitories alone, she opened the door to her room. And went over to the dresser, starting to pull something out. Across the room, a black inkish thing began to crawl from the outlet. Aelita began humming for a moment. Then she heard the blotch knock something over. She turned around and screamed, jumping up on the dresser, the ink locked the door.

But It didn't move from its current spot.

Instead it rose to reveal a purple, humanoid figure. It looked like it was made of white static, and instead of a neck, its head stretched from its shoulders like a cone with a rounded head. Where its face should've been, was what looked like a misconfigured X.A.N.A. insignia.

It started with a circle, except inside there were two upside-down triangles with a glowing, red dot in the middle. And the biggest triangle stretched out from the circle, and at it's tip, had a line drove through it. Aelita waited in horrified anticipation. But it didn't move, and simply stretched out its hand. Which made Aelita scrumnch up against the mirror in fright.

"X.A.N.A.?" She said quietly. But the creature didn't move, it simply continued to beckon. And slowly, Aelita found herself reaching toward its hand, She couldn't stop it, and as she touched it, white hot pain was sent through her, then there was nothing..

Jim, who had happened to be in the building, busted down the locked door, To see something, that to him, was incredible. The white-satic figure had touched the window, and it was slowly melting. The figure turned, its one, red eye analyzing him. Its hand stretched from his body, and shook his hand. And Jim fell unconscious.

At the same time, a second black blotch sank from the elctrical outlet, a hand stretching from it, it missed the white-static figure as it dematerilaized in thin air. Then the second simply melded with the shadows of Aelita's room. But who said Jim was the only one in the building?

Ulrich and Jeremy watched as did everyone else in the courtyard did, as Emily runs at the Principal, screaming, and talking so fast and scarcely that no one could understand her. Mr. Delmas calmed her down.

"Now Emily, tell me exactly what happened."

She took a deep breathe, and said quickly and quietly so that only the Principal could hear. He looked grave, and stood up straight, and yelled. "I want someone to call 911, and I want all sgtudents to report back to their dorms unless you are roomed with Ms. Aelita, then report to me." And he hurried away towards the staff offices.

Ulrich and Jeremy exchanged a glance. The words "Ms. Aelita" weren't sounding good. They hurried to catch up with Mr. Delmas, but ran into the nurse. "You kids aren't getting into trouble, are you? You're supposed to be reporting to your dorms."

"But-!"

"Now go on, the principal was sounding serious, so go!" and she hurried on.

Ulrich was across the room from Odd on his bed, hands behind his back, while odd rococheted a ball off the wall and caught it over and over again. "What do you think happened?" Odd let the ball off the wall again, and caught it. " I know one thing, X.A.N.A., has to be, no one else has a grudge against Aelita." Odd looked over at him, after throwing the ball at the wall.

"Well, except Sissy.."

The ball bounced across the carpet, and Kiwi bounded after it from under the bed, and started chewing on it. Odd looked off the bed upside down, and flipped off the bed, and started fighting with Kiwi over the ball. Then they heard the door knob turn, and Odd picked out the ball, and tossed it under his bed, making Kiwi go after it.

The door opened, and Mr. Delmas poked his head in. "Odd, Ulrich, the police would like to ask you, Jeremy, and Yumi some questions. Ulrich and odd got up from where they were, and as Ulrich was closing the door behind him. His cellphone rang on his bed. He looked at the group proceeding down the hall, and dashed to answer it.

Ulrich was walking a short distance from Mr. Delmas, Odd at his side, so that they were out of hearing distance. "Ulrich, there's an activated tower-!" Jeremy's voice came over the phone. "I thought so." He sighed. "And I found at what happened, don't ask me how, but Emily heard a scuffling, so she went down the hall to look. She heard Jim yell, and when she got there, there was just an enormous scorch-mark on the window." "So, then-" Odd started queitly.

"But that's not all!"

Ulrich raised an eyebrow, and glanced at Mr, Delmas who was starting down the stairs.

"There are _two_ activated towers! Like X.A.N.A. had to activate two towers to do something. I think he's up to something big! Guys?" Ulrich and Odd had exchanged grim glances. "I'm gonna go to the factory to-." "Jeremy, the Principal is going to your dorm right now, they want to ask us some questions." Odd interrupted him.

"Now?"

"Yeah.."

"So, when did you last see Aelita?"

"So, when did you last see Aelita?"

"We saw her last in Chemistry." Ulrich spoke up for the other two, who nodded in agreement. "And I saw her at lunch." Yumi added from next to them.

"Did you see _any_ type of suspicious activity?"

"Nothing that doesn't always happen." Odd had a mental smile at this as he spoke.

"Do you have any idea where she might be?"

And they all shook their heads in unison. Though in fact, they had a strange feeling where she might actually be. In Lyoko, possibly already drained of memory by the Schipizoa.

"Well, then you're free to go, thank you for your time."

The police detective stood up, the light of the single lamp on the table glinting off his badge. The police officer on the other side of the room flicked on the lights and showed them the door. But on the other side of the room, something was seeping out of the outlet that the lamp didn't occupy. The blackish ink slid across the floor and up the police detectives leg.

He gasped, and the other oficer looked at him. "Sarge, you okay?" He looked at the other officer, his pupils replaced by X.A.N.A. insignia. He pulled out his Nightstick, and took a large whack over the policeman's head. The kids heard it the officer yell from outside, and turned as, the detective stepped out of the building, and took a long look at them.

They didn't dare move.

X.A.N.A. started to fumble around with the objects in the detective's coat, as if looking for something. He exclaimed a look of joy, and slid something from a hidden pocket that glinted in the sun. He pointed the small pistol at them. And laughed. But he never pulled the trigger. He just waved at them with his hand into the police car in the road, he took a shot at the back door, telling them to get into.

They slowly stepped in. he took another shot at the door to hurry them up. Then he raises his hand, locking the door, and gets in the front seat, hacking into the car, it turns on. He revs up the engine, and drives haphazardly out on the road. The four in the backseat have nothing to do but look on in worried anticipation.X.A.N.A. had taken over a important factor that kept his major attacks at bay.

The Law.

He swerved to the side with a screech, sending them all into the side window. And they watched in terror as above them, the factory began to rise over their heads.


	2. Attack from Beyond

Well, I'm taking up my three days of not being able to post to be able to make up these chapters. So I hope you enjoy them!

There was a loud crash as the police car drove directly through the doors to the factory. The possessed police officer jammed on the brake, the car flipped over, and slammed into the wall with a crash. He blasted off the door, got out, and slammed open the kids door, locked or not.

He grabbed them and flung them out one by one. Ulrich hit his head against the wall, and looked to his right, to see a long pipe on the ground near him.

X.A.N.A. went over to the elevator, and opened it, then with a beckon of his hand, electricity shot from his hand, and pulled the four towards him. Ulrich ran straight at him, leaping into the air, and slamming the pipe into his chest. He drew plenty of blood, but nothing happened, X.A.N.A. looked at him in fury, and with another flick of his hand, it spun at the wall. And he pulled Ulrich into the elevator with the others.

The elevator stopped and the four were thrown once again on to the floor. Jeremy picked himself up and yelled at him:

"Where's Aelita!"

"I don't know."

They stared at the detective, his voice merged with X.A.N.A. himself.

"You think I did this? You think _I_ want Lyoko to be destroyed? Until further notice, I'm physically bonded there!" he hissed. "I don't know how it happened! It just happened, when I was created, something went wrong!"

X.A.N.A. paced around the room, talking to himself. "He almost completely materialized himself here with two towers! I can just push in my full essence with that! 40 Towers, he probably needs 3!" X.A.N.A. let out an unbearable roar. Then X.A.N.A. returned to reality, looking at the kids again.

"I need you to deactivate those towers!"

Jeremy's mouth dropped. "You want us, to deactivate the towers that keep you here?" "What use is ruling this world if it's completely destroyed!" "We still need Aelita." Yumi added across the room. "What? Why?"

"She's the one who deactivates the towers." X.A.N.A. raised an eyebrow. "Ofcourse, two digital beings. Don't you think they would both have passwords. The goody-goody one gets the nice password, but the bad one gets the sinister one. And if they're both entered at the same time, Lyoko is shut down permanently."

The companions just looked at him again. "I can do it!" he roared. "Work with you, no siree, not gonna happen." Jeremy argued, and the others looked at him. "We worked together to destroy that Mara-whatta-whatever you called it, I let you deactivate the tower home-free. You owe me." He narrowed his eyes. Then he looked at the others who were solemnly shaking their heads in agreement..

"Fine."

X.A.N.A. smirked.

"So what do we need to do, and what's going on?"

X.A.N.A. peered over the chair behind Jeremy, who was typing away at the Supercomputer.

"So, I think, when Hopper created me, I think he created something _else_."

Jeremy gulped, as he commenced the activated tower scan.

"I think he created something like another me, but except it was only a piece of me, as of a piece of Aelita is hidden on Lyoko. Except it does nothing crucial to me, because as far as you're concerned, _I'll be deleted anyway." _Jeremy laughs nervously at this point.

"Anyway, this piece, that was hidden away deep within an unreachable point of Sector 5, as you call it, began to slowly merge with its surroundings. Growing to my likeness since it was _my_ sector, where I chose to live. And just recently, it has become powerful enough to attempt materializing itself. And with simply two towers , it materialized itself almost completely.

"Since it absorbed my quarters, infused with my energies to be able to support my inhabitation there. It absorbed materials containing a fraction of my power for years." He sighed, here.

"It is many times more powerful than I am.."

"If it were able to activate all 40 Towers, and gain the same knowledge of The Key I know do, the virtual, and physical world is doomed." Jeremy stopped typing, looking back at him in horrified awe. X.A.N.A.'s expression never changed. "I do not know what it is called, or what it calls itself, but if you were to deactivate those towers. You would suck him, and me, both in."

And unusual on X.A.N.A.'s part, feeling uncomfortable in the grim silence he added.

"I believe that it might now where Aelita's missing piece is. I tosses it away months ago, in your time, and lost it." They scowled at him. "But, I did know that was in the depths of Sdector 5 that even I dare not tread, for now I know why.."

Jeremy swallowed, continueing to type, and gasped.

"X.A.N.A. wasn't lying, there are now 9 towers and counting activated. You expect us to be able to deactivate that many?"

"I don't expect, I know you will, if you don't eant us all to die!" X.A.N.A. raised his voice, the ferocity returning that they were accustomed to. And once again, they all instantly agreed. "Well, you four, hurry off to the scanners!" he said four reflexively, but realized there were infact, four.

Jeremy typed in on the keyboard some more, and brought up the virtualization screen.

"Okay, virtualization, Odd."

"Virtualization, Ulrich."

"Virtualization, Yumi."

He paused for a moment, typing in on the computer again.

"Virtualization, X.A.N.A.!"

Seconds later, one scanner opened up, and the dead policeman's body slumped out.

The three virtualized in the Ice Barrier Zone. And dropped to the ground. "Hey, where's X.A.N.A.?" Odd asked. And as if to answer their question, it seemed like a flash of red lightning struck the ground, and a figure that looked exactly like the one that kidnapped Aelita. Except it black-static, and it had the eyes of X.A.N.A. where his face should've been, and on the back of both of his hands.

They looked at him for a moment, then snapped out of it as he pointed to an activated tower on a high ledge with a path winding around it. They exchanged glances, and went forward. They didn't know what could happen. Was X.A.N.A. really on their side?

As they continued up the walk, sveral wasps buzzed around. But they were different.

"Those monsters are not mine!"

This wasp was a light blue, like the colors of X.A.N.A.'s original monster had been completely inverted, and, on its forehead, was the same insignia the double wore. "You little fraud!" There was a mighty howl of rage from X.A.N.A., and in horror, they watched him clench his fist, the Wasps began flying in a frenzy, until they eventually exploded.

The friends watched, in dumbstruck terror. "Go on, I won't kill you that way for a long time!" he said gruffly. And hurried on up the slope.

Ofcourse, a MegaTank was waiting for them. Except this one was a pure white. X.A.N.A. roared again, the MegaTank was alerted, it opened up, revealing the neon-blue insides. And where X.A.N.A.'s insignia should've been, was the other, stranger one. X.A.N.A sent a torrent of red lightning at it, sending it into the air, and its icy-blue blast blew up through the air.

"Super Sprint!" X.A.N.A stepped back to let Ulrich through. "Guys, I'm sending you your vehicles!" Jeremy's voice was heard. The Overboard, Overbike, and Overwing appeared, and they jumped on eagerly. "I don't need virtual vehicles!" and his hands slowly formed into razor-sharp blades of black-static.

"When I got these!"

He charged forward, but quickly veered to the side as a blast flew past. Then, more Wasps were flying over the ledge, sending blasts at him. He threw his arm, literally, forward, and it broke through the insignia, he pulled it back and it exploded.

"Hahahaha! I'm living again!"

He raised his arms, and two Blocks materialized at either side. "Check out these kitties!" He mentally commanded, and the Blocks' heads spun around, and froze several Invert-Wasps and they fell to the ground below.

He waved his hands once again, and a wave of wasps swept down, firing upon the Invert-Monsters. alongside the three others. If only for a time, X.A.N.A. and the Code Lyoko kids could work together as one.

Yumi slid across the ice, on her knees, and let her fan fly as she devirtualized. The fan flew true, and landed its mark on the insignia inside the Invert-MegaTank. It exploded, and the remaining three looked at eachother." Well, X.A.N.A., go gig 'em!" Odd smiled weakly, and X.A.N.A. nodded weakly. Then he turned, and ran through the side of the tower. The rings of the insignia lighting up as he stepped across them.

When he reached the middle, he floated up into the air until he reached the second platform. This one lighted up all at once. He walked to the middle, where a screen popped up, and he placed his black-static hand on the scan. In a moment, he lifted up his hands, and the screen displayed "XANA". He smirked in satisfaction, then the screen shifted, and the word "CODE:" appeared on the screen.

He typed in a few letters on the cybernetic keyboard, and he looked up again, the screen now saying:

"CODE: APOCALYPSE"

The sides of the virtual space began to shatter, and turn red. X.A.N.A. pixellized, flying through the side of the tower, and reforming before the companions. Then he turned back to the tower, that was shuddering, and out of its top burst a blood-red light. Then the tower appeared to lean over slightly with a groan.

"That, kids, is what happens when you try to deactivate a tower with _my_ password.That's why usually I just activate, if I deactivate, it makes that tower temporarily out of comission until Lyoko's network can repair it." They gulped.

"Too bad I can't do that to you humans every day.."

Well, that's it for this chapter. Which I personally liked, you saw it once, but you'll see it again! X.A.N.A. is actually working with the team! And how I said I was working on this during the three days, I didn't get it posted up until now.


End file.
